Mutagen Ooze
' Mutagen' (A.K.A "The Ooze") is a chemical substance that comes from The Kraang's dimension, and the reason why the turtles (and many of their friends and foes) were created into what they are today, mutants. Not much is known about the Ooze or how it works, but we do know that The Kraang have brought it to Earth to perfect it and test it on many humans, since the physical laws of our world are different from theirs, what the ooze really does is unknown. How it Works The Ooze comes from the glands of Kraathatrogons. The Kraang "milk" them and recieve Mutagen. So far, it has been established that, after hit with the Ooze, the being (whether it be a human or animal) gets its DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant (similar to the 1987 cartoon). However, Leatherhead was mutated in The Kraang's dimension and just turned into a more intelligent and larger alligator. This adds to the fact that the Ooze works different on Earth than in The Kraang's dimension. Yet, this also happened to the turtles and Spy-Roach when they were exposed to it, so this may just happen to non-human creatures if no other DNA is present. Also if human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like Mutagen Man. So far, one female mutant is seen, Karai, in Vengeance Is Mine Shredder Mutated her to be a snake like thing. Also, if a mutant happens to come in contact with mutagen again, it mutates it further, enhancing all of its current abilities and could also result in new abilities as well. But the Kraang mentioned the Ooze is unpredictable, so that may mean that not all mutations have the same result. Also, in certain cases, some mutations can make victims lose their sapience like WingNut and Mutagen Man for example. When it was perfected it can turn living things into Kraangazoids (zombie like humanoid Kraang) and inanimate objects into crystal. Affects *Humans - DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant hybrid, came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like this *Reptiles - Becomes Human Hybrids *Amphibians - Becomes Human Hybrids *Birds - Becomes Human Hybrids *Mammals - Becomes Human Hybrids *Bugs - Becomes larger *Already mutants - Becomes larger and more unstable *Fungus - Turn into huge creature-like It also appers that the Ooze can warpe a victim's brain so they would lose their mind (Example: Slash, Mutagen Man and Rat King) Mutants This is a list of Mutants in the show (characters who have been mutated from the ooze). *Leonardo (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Donatello (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Raphael (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Michelangelo (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Splinter (was a human, now a mutant human/rat hybrid) *Snakeweed (was a human, now a mutant human/plant hybrid) *Spider Bytez (was a human, now a mutant human/spider hybrid) *Dr. Tyler Rockwell (was a human, now a mutant monkey) *Pigeon Pete (was a pigeon, now a pigeon/human hybrid) *Rahzar (was a human, then a mutant dog, now a super mutant dog) *Fishface (was a human, now a mutant fish) *Leatherhead (was a baby alligator, is now a mutant alligator) *The Rat King (was a human, now a human with mutated brain) *Spy-Roach (was a cockroach, now a cybernetic cockroach hybrid) *Justin (was created from adding mutagen to a mix of random DNA samples) *Mutagen Man (was a human, now a blob of guts and slime) *Slash (was Raph's pet turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Squirrelanoids (were squirrels, now mutant squirrels) *Newtralizer (was a newt, now a mutant newt) *Sir Malachi (was a human, now a mutant sparrow wizard) *Tiger Claw (was a human, now a mutant tiger) *Kirby Bat (was a human, formerly a mutant bat, formerly human again, a Kraangazoid) *1987 Turtles (were baby turtles, now mutant turtles) *Mutant Wasps (were wasps, now mutant wasps) *Fungus Humungous (was a mushroom, now a huge mutant mushroom) *Mushroom Men (were mushrooms, now mutant mushrooms) *Pizza Face (was a human, now a mutant pizza) *Ice Cream Kitty (was a cat, now mutant ice cream) *Giant Rats (were rats, now mutant rats) *Stockman-Fly (was a human, now a mutant human/fly hybrid) *Bebop (was a human, will be a mutant warthog) * Rocksteady (was a human, will be a mutant rhinoceros) *Karai (was a human, now mutant snake hybrid) Gallery Mutagen tmnt.png|Donatello holding a Mutagen Canister Mutagen_ooze3.jpg|The toy variant of the Mutagen Ooze Category:Items Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:The Kraang Category:Alien Weaponry Category:Toxins Category:Chemicals Category:Mutagens